snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Alice Holden
Olivia Alice Holden, better known as Vi or Owlie by her closest friends, is a former Gryffindor Prefect and a Hogwarts alumni (Class of 2095). She is currently attending Wizarding University in London studying Wandlore and Charms. She is currently seeing her Tenacius Salander. Her older brother, Simon, also attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a Slytherin. Childhood Olivia Alice Holden was born in Melbourne, Australia on August 21st, 2077 to Jonathan and Lyanna Holden. The Holden family already had two children prior to Olivia: Marcus and Simon. The two boys were delighted to have another sibling, especially Simon, as he and Marcus often never saw eye to eye on what to play. They were both over-protective of Olivia in their own ways. You had Marcus on one end of the spectrum who was more vocal than Simon and would demand respect. He had bullied and been rude to both Simon and Olivia when they were younger, especially when they both exhibited magical abilities. Now much older than she was before, Vi realized that her brother, Marcus, had felt inadequate to her and Simon because of those "special" abilities they had had when they were children. On the other end, you had Simon who was quieter, observant, and commanded respect through his intelligence and kind nature. Olivia was smack dab in the middle between the two of them. Olivia adores her father and Simon. Those are the two closest people to her in the whole world. Her mother…. Her mother is a different story. Vi found it difficult growing up without a mother. Her mother’s memory loss accident has been extremely difficult on Olivia as her mother thinks of Olivia as the “pretty little girl that’s friends with her two boys”. Because of this, Jonathan sent his daughter, at the age of nine, off to live his parents in the south of France (they had retired there and had set up a winery). On her eleventh birthday, she received a letter from Beauxbatons. Her grandparents called her father, thinking that Beauxbatons was some scam. Thankfully Simon was home and could explain to everyone what Beauxbatons was. Olivia was thrilled for the opportunity, determined to make her own mark at a Wizarding School just like Simon had. Beauxbatons {First through Third Year} Unfortunately Beauxbatons was not at all what Vi had expected it. She had based her assumptions on her brother's time at Hogwarts and how wonderful it had been for him. Vi found a very different scenario at her new school. The girls and boys were obsessed with fashion, looks, and money. Vi felt as if she had none. She had brains and perhaps looks though she wasn't entirely sure. Though it had not always been that way. Her first two years at Beauxbatons had been incredible. She had friends, did well at school, and was even involved in some extra-circulars. It was fantastic! Olivia couldn't imagine a better scenario to be in. However, it all changed, when one of her closest friends, Gwen, decided that she had a crush on a boy that Olivia got too close to. At the time, Olivia had been oblivious to her friend, Richard's, feelings and had been surprised when Gwen deemed that Olivia "uncool" as Richard favoured her over Gwen. Soon enough, Olivia lost friends over this. They even began making fun of her good grades and her looks. They called her the weird looking child with her unruly curls causing Olivia to spend many hours hiding from the est of her peers. Unfortunately, she didn't even have an advisor to confide in as one of her favourite Professors had transferred to Hogwarts. Eventually Beauxbatons deemed that she would be much better suited for a school such as Hogwarts and, so, the girl was transferred. Hogwarts Vi transferred to Hogwarts as a fourth year which she had expected to be difficult to make friends as she assumed that the majority of students would already have found their friend groups. Fortunately, she was incorrect with that assumption. In fact, she managed to meet a few current students (such as Tenacius Salander and Henry Whitebrook) as well as prospective students (Derfeal Ashbury-Hawthorne and Brent Westwood) when she was shopping for school supplies. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into Godric Gryffindor's very own house. She was ecstatic where her brother jokingly instructed her that he was going to disown her if she remained at Hogwarts as she wasn't a Slytherin. Hogwarts - Year One - Stranger Hogwarts {Term 45} As soon as Olivia was sorted into Gryffindor, she was approached by a female Prefect and Slytherin male. The female Gryffindor Prefect, Noelle Summers, was convinced that Vi must have been part Veela. The female Holden was shy about all of this and did not know how to respond. She thanked the two of them and introduced herself before turning around and noticing a very familiar face. Oh hey. It was the curly haired boy from the Creatures shop- the Magical Menagerie. Tenacius Salander. Her new Parole Officer. By the end of her second week at school, she had managed to befriended Tenacius Salander, Matthew Merriwether (Solo), Henry Whittebrook, Brent Westwood, and Noelle Summers. Despite all of the strange happenings at Hogwarts from random portals and monsters to Peeves attacking Olivia and Carlton Lewis (a Slytherin ickle), her first year was rather good. However, her time exploring the grounds and ended up getting injured herself which led her to spending a lot of time with Healer Reed she was and his two noble steeds (Roscoe and Bumi). She was also reunited with her favourite Beauxbatons Professor who was her Head of House too which was fantastic! After her ankle healed up nicely, she was able to spend more time outside and met Henrietta Kramer, a New Zealand transfer (who would later on become one of Vi's life long best friends). Hogwarts - Year Two - Guests from Illvermorny {Term 46} The year started off gloriously with visitors from the New Continent. Yes, the students from Illvermorny had arrived and there was to be a tournament between the two schools. While Vi was fretting that she nor Ace would be chosen, her closest friend was chosen. Etta would be the Hufflepuff champion. Because of this, she spent the majority of the year worrying about her friend's safety during ever task. Anything could happen in these tasks. Her fifth year was probably her best year at Hogwarts as she became closer to a couple friends. Vi spent the majority of her time with Noelle Summers, Ava Burton, Torrance Spades, and Jace Kennsington. She ended up developing a major crush on Tenacius Salander (well- she had ALWAYS had a crush on the guy but it was different now...). She began to take her studies more seriously (which would have made her brother more proud) and started practicing non-verbals with Professor Marchand. She became caught in a weird love triangle or multi-sided polygon with Melbourne Johanson, her adopted roomie, and Ace and a few others. She ended up befriending Melbourne and began offering advice to a few of her classmates, such as Zoyrn Spinnet when she had her BIG crush on Levi Kenning. Vi also became friends with Vivian Fairfield and Luci Baeva. With the visitors present, the school decided to host a ball on a cruise ship which Vi found rather exhilarating but incredibly daunting too. The prospect of finding a dress and a date terrified her. The brunette had spent several hours debating whether or not she should ask Tenacius to be her date but then decided not to ask anyone. At Merlin's Pride, people's feelings became very evident when one of the Illvermornian Champions, Lachlan Wheeler, had spiked the punch with Veritaserum. Soon enough Vi learned that Ace found him very attractive -- almost to a point where it had become very awkward until Mel came to save her from awkwardness. A month later and weeks of Tory pestering her, Vi decided to finally admit her feelings to Ace by asking him what he was up to around Valentine's Day. Ace surprised her by asking her out. Thus she went out with Ace to Hogsmeade and then went ice skating with the lad. This year, she had her first kiss which happened on Ace's sixteenth birthday. Academically, OWLS also happened and Vi managed to score very well on them. Accolades won: Mr & Mrs Hogwarts '''with Levi Kenning {Term 46 Yearbook Superlative} and '''Champion Charmer Hogwarts - Year Three - Drama on the Rise {Term 47} Her sixth year was certainly dramatic. She had a lot of personal things going on as well as academics. Vi and Ace were in an awkward place at the start of year. Both felt strongly about the other person; however, neither one would admit it. Though one day after class, Vi decided to ask him what they meant to each other. Then they started going steady. At the beginning of the year, there were celebrations to be had. Vivian and Etta had become Prefects! Hooray! Then Skylar Diggory, Vivian's friend - who would later become a close friend of Vi, asked Vi for help with playing matchmaker for Vivian. The two had a blast and became better friends for it - even if Vivian was mortified that the two were being matchmakers for her. In addition to playing matchmaker, Vi was busy both socially and academically. Socially, Tenacius had encouraged her to audition for a play which she did with Shakespeare. She was cast as an understudy for the three main female roles alongside fellow housemate, Emmeline Sparkles. Ace also auditioned too and became Sir Luckless' Horse. She ended up befriending Head Girl Kitty Valentine and Skylar Diggory. She decided to stand up for the two in their own awkward situations. Vi called out Flynn Kowlaski for the Skylar rumors and then stuck up for Kitty when others thought that she had spray painted a hawk in the Entrance Hall. ''Accolades won: Cutest Couple with Tenacius Salander {Term 47 Yearbook Superlative}'' and Champion Charmer Hogwarts - Year Four - The Final Year {Term 48} Over the summer of her sixth and seventh year, Vi enlisted Ace's help in throwing Tory a party to help him meet girls. Ace happily obliged as Tory was one of his closest friends. Two weeks later, she found that she was going to be the Gryffindor Prefect and had to share with her beloved. They met at a café and they told each other their exciting news. Vi was ecstatic that Ace had been made Head Boy. She couldn't have thought of a better choice herself. More to be added! WU London Over the winter of her final year in Hogwarts, Vi was accepted into the prestigious Wandlore program at WU London. She is currently double majoring in Wandlore and Charms and is loving every second of it. When she has free time, she can either be found with Ace or her friends or at a local café. Freshman Year {Term 49} Vi's first year away from Hogwarts proved to be difficult. The academics themselves weren't too challenging-- it was the aspect of being away from Hogwarts and her friends. She continued to owl a few of her younger friends at Hogwarts and fortunately had Ace and friends nearby Thank Merlin for that. If she didn't have her close group of friends close, then she would have had a more difficult time transitioning to university life. Fortunately too, she had a few classes with her old Hogwarts mates. There were a couple parties thrown here and there with her rambunctious mates but perhaps the most nerve-wracking moment of her year was having ice cream with Ace's mother. She had been shopping in Diagon Alley when Emmaleigh Salander recognized her from something of Ace's (maybe a photo that his parents had seen) but the event had turned out to be quite enjoyable. Emmaleigh had been kinder than what Vi had been expecting. Since Vi's mother had passed away when she was younger, she hadn't really had a motherly figure in her life other than Simon and he wasn't too motherly himself. A few weeks after meeting Ace's mother, she found a very intoxicated Skylar Diggory on the front porch of Etta, Prim, and her place. She managed to bring her friend inside and take care of her. While Skylar slept, she called Ace and Tory for additional support. Sophomore Year {Term 50} Over the summer between her first and second year, Vi ended up apprenticing with a wandmaker right outside of Beauxbatons. She had been nervous to return to France to do so but she had been able to spend some quality time with her brother and his girlfriend, Bianca. When she had free time, she was able to sneak back to London to meet up with Ace, The uni year started pretty quickly and life seemed to fall into a normal pace whether it be going out with her boyfriend, her flatmates, or her Hogwarts mates. Though the news of happenings at Hogwarts and rumors of Hawthorne not being Headmistress concern her greatly. She messaged Professor Marchand that November to see if he was alright. He replied back and suggested that they meet in person over the holidays. In her second year, Vi is continuing to work outside of Uni. This time, she is apprenticing with an Obliviator to understand the emotion of love itself. Because of this, a couple of her classmates have been teasing her about her own relationship and whether or not she's going to tie the knot with Ace anytime soon. In the meantime, she's just happy with pursuing her studies and enjoying life as it comes. Junior Year {Term 51} To be added. '' ''Senior Year {Term 52} To be added. Post-WU London To be added. '' '''Relationships' Tenacius Salander - Ace The two met in the Magical Menagerie when Vi was having difficulty making a choice on what pet to get. She brought out a lucky coin (that Simon had given her) and had flipped it. The curly haired lion had interrupted her thoughts and had named, "Tails!" He had turned out to be right. Since then, Vi had teasingly called him her Parole Officer as she expected herself to pull a few pranks here and there and she expected Ace to tell her off. But he never did. The more she hung out with her peer, the more she found herself developing feelings for the artsy, goofy, intelligent Tenacius Salander. The two became close friends rather quickly and ended up sharing personal information about themselves while exploring the Igloo. Though at times, Vi wondered how Ace felt about her because Etta had found out that he was snogging other people like Mel. Slightly defeated because she figured he'd never return her feelings, Vi decided to pull herself away from him for a week before deciding to try again. Her gut feel was correct. Merlin's Pride, a dance during the IMPS tournament showed Ace's true feelings towards her. He had always admired her and enjoyed her company. The brunette only needed to actually see it. Later on in that year, they shared their first kiss on Ace's sixteenth birthday. A few weeks later, they began going on dates until they decided to go steady in their sixth year at Hogwarts. The two remained going steady well into their seventh year and then past it. By the looks of it, the relationship seems as if its going to last a very long time. The Australian Gryffindor is head over heels for the curly head lad. Vi has often wondered about Ace and the "m' word and even some of their mates (Mel, Tory, and Etta) have encouraged her to consider settling down with him. She would do anything for him as he is her best friend but the thought of marriage is intimidating to Vi. Marriage is something older people do and she's not that old yet. Sure they've been dating for a while now... How many years now? Four years. That being said, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him. This lioness is completely smitten. And it seems that he is just as smitten as he is too. By the looks of it, their relationship is going to last a long time. Henrietta Kramer Vi met the lovely Henrietta Kramer on the Playground one day in October. Etta, like Vi, was also a new transfer in her fourth year from New Zealand. The two girls quickly became friends as a result. Throughout Hogwarts, Vi has been constant companion to Etta and vice versa. Despite being in different houses, the two girls are always loyal to each other and will protect the other one as if they were their own blood. They encourage each other as well as question each others actions (if need be). If it hadn't been for Etta, Vi was certain that she would have never confronted Ace about her feelings. Etta is Vi's conscience, she always challenges Vi to go after what she wants and who she wants. It looks as if this friendship will last a lifetime especially since the two girls took a vow to always be best friends throughout their lives. Etta, Prim, and Vi all got an apartment together after Hogwarts. Primrose Lovegood Vi met Primrose (better known as Prim) during her first week at Hogwarts. The two explored a maze together and had a fantastic time. The two girls balance each other out. When they first met, Vi was rambunctious and Prim rather quiet but they both managed to settle each other out a little as time went on. The two remained friends throughout Hogwarts and even ended up rooming together with Etta after Hogwarts. Jace Kennsington Jace and Vi met in Diagon Alley the year before her first year at Hogwarts. The young Gryffindor had found the boy rather witty and attractive. She developed a crush on him which simply got pushed away when she saw Etta and him interact. The brunette was very certain that he had eyes only for Etta only to learn prior to Merlin's Pride and Valentine's Day that year that he had a crush on her (though later on, she learned that the boy had had a crush on both her and her best friend). Vi was flabbergasted and unnerved by it all as she had moved on for feelings from him and had focused on Ace instead. Jace never told her of his feelings again but the two still remained close friends even after they started dating differnet people. In fact, Jace and Vi still dressed up together as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel one year for the laughs. The two still enjoy pulling pranks on others. Melbourne Johanson A stunning Australian Gryffindor lass who originally was Vi's compeittion for Ace's affection as well as his best friend. Little did Vi know when she was crushing on Ace, he was rumored to be snogging the beautiful Mel. Her best friend, Etta, tried to fill her in as much as possible about this in order to try to sway Vi away from getting her heart broken by Ace. Instead, Vi ignored the advice and continued to pursue Ace. Through the course of this, she unintentionally became rivals with Mel but also friends with the girl. The two became closer over the course of their fifth year when Mel asked to stay in the spare bed in Vi's dorm at Hoggies. Her room had an extra bed and while Vi was hesitant of Mel at first because of Ace's affections and her own jealousy- she was pleasantly surprised. The two ended up looking out for each other and sticking together. Vi then took the time to actually get to know Mel by separating her feelings for Mel's best friend. This led to the two becoming good friends themselves. Now Vi looks to Mel as one of her closest friends and confidants. She couldn't imagine getting through Hogwarts without her comical, beautiful, and kind Gryffindor sister. Torrance Ugo Spades Tory was another close mate of Ace's that became a close mate of Vi's throughout her years at Hogwarts. Tory and Vi spent hours studying Ancient Runes together which was Tory's superior subject whilst Vi aided him with Charms and Potions classes. Tory was the person who egged Vi on enough to get her to admit her feelings to Ace which Vi is eternally grateful for. If it hadn't been for him, she probably wouldn't have told him how she felt until her seventh year or perhaps she would have just given up instead and focused on her studies. Tory taught her the importance of saying how she felt to people especially those who mattered to her. Skylar Diggory {to be edited further} * Luci Baeva * Noelle Summers * Vivian Fairfield * Kitty Valentine * Ophelia Harcourt * Professor Marchand * Professor Vance Magical Abilities {To be edited} Category:Prefects Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2095 Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Muggleborn Category:Hogwarts Category:Characters Category:Wizarding University